When blades meet
by Lostman2095
Summary: After getting kicked out of the house by her housecarl, the dragonborn is in need of something to do... good new is that adventure abound (Please review.)
1. Waking up

**Disclaimer: all rights to the elder scrolls series go to Bethesda**

Ch.1 waking up

_4th Era.202: Honey side_

Timmy Red-tree _hero of Skyrim, master of the voice, ach-mage, thieves' guild master, spellsword, wood elf, everything opposite of what the nords thought to be dragon born, and other tiles_. But it did not matter to eighteen year old. Right now the bosmer was in bed coved in furs and resting her head, her eyelids hidden the odd eye-colors she had _a mixes of_ _bright green and dark brown_. She was having lovely dreams.

But her housecarl had other plans. _Crazy little bosmer and her crazy friends_ she walked up the form the basement bucket in hand. She moved slowly up the steps, in hand a bucket full of ice cold water. She got up to the top, turning her head to see the wood elf has formed a nice pool of drool... Iona sighed. She knew waking the elf would be next to impossible, _will here goes nothing_. With one swing of the arm sent the ice cold water flying from the bucket on to the sleeping Bosmer

"AAAAA"

Timmy was stocked a wake from the ice cold lake water, shot out of bed and on to the hard wood floor.

The wood elf in her wet night clothes, got off the dirty old floor, and then dusting herself off _why did she's have to use water _Timmy thought_._ She look up at her housecarl "what was that for." Timmy yelled not shouted. Iona sighed again "YOU HAVE BEEN DRINKING FOR FIVE DAY STRAGHT!" Timmy eyes widen "for five what?" _had it need that long, _bosmer shock her head, it could not have been. The nord women pointed at the stair's, the bosmer moved from the side of bed in her brownish night clothes to steps of basement stair's, slowly making her way down

As Timmy got to the last step and turned her head to see a site of pure horror. All over her alchemy lab were bottles, hundreds of unlabeled bottles with unknown contents: anything from a healing portions to something more deadly. The wood elf look around at the mess, mouth wide open, eyes beginning twitch. On the floor, tables, in boxes, everywhere bottles. Timmy Red-tree broke into a nevus laugh. Housecarl came right behind her with paper, pen and Timmy armor in hand "you said you were going to do inventory soon, I guest its good as time then anytime to do it." Quickly putting items in the bosmer ands. Iona marched up the steps just before saying "and once you're done that you can go outside get some fresh air." With a load sigh Timmy went to work.


	2. The poster

Ch. 2 The poster

After jutting down over somewhere along the line of one hundred portions. Iona then order Tim to go outside. So she did, with her guild armor on and sword in sheathe. Walking the street of Reften isn't a problem, finding something to do is. It seems that their nothing to do now a days. No big bad, no civil war, no quests. _I wonder what the others are doing_. Her mind wonder to her friends as she walk. _Daniel, the last time I saw him he was off to build some temple to his mad god...or skooma, Laster-gag is in white run working at the sky- forge , Snow-Ball is running jobs for the __guild, and the others...Rend_she Continued walking streets until she saw something. A price's of paper nailed the wall that said; help wanted. Timmy raised an eyebrow at this and pick the piece of paper from the wall, continue reading. It said; _help wanted: Ruin near Blades-Meet, payment: 10,000. _The payment didn't mean much, but Blade-Meet that meant something to her.

Her mind search for the words all thought they were to former to her... until she saw the next poster, she pick that one up like the last. What she read didn't please her one bit; _False dragonborn... empire puppet, _their other colorful but one stead out; _Thalmor whore_... that one strake a near. This her blood was at it bolding point, quickly adding things on her to-do list:

_1\. Find the job on poster A_

_2\. Show people who made poster B not to anger the dragonborn___

Now she needed leads on both


	3. brawl in the Rat way

**_I like thank the elder scrolls wiki for some needed information_**

**_Please review _**

Ch.3 brawl in the Rat way

The Rat way is a good place's to ambush, happen the first time Timmy came through these tunnels. Voices could heard down from the tunnel.

"Blaze are you shear that she will come down." Ask a voice's of a young male in his teens said to someone else "well she is in charge of the thieves' guild why wouldn't she Tree." Replied another more feminine this time. The wood elf lined against the wall of the tunnel as she crouch down low moving silently as the bosmer headed towards the voices who continue to bicker with each other "what if she doesn't come though here."

"Then we go find her."

"But what if she does come down here." Aloud smacking noise that could be heard from down the tunnel follow up by "aw" from the young man. Timmy came across the draw bridge that was normal down is now up making the wood elf walk down flight steps that had to walk down when she join the thieves' guild a year ago remembering all those people down here tiring to cut her head off… not fond memories but hey what are you going to do about it. As Timmy reached the bottom step the voices began bricking again "what was that for." once again shouted the young man

"For asking a stupid question." The girl back yelled. The wood elf using the sound of the bricking trace the noise to the room with the stump that had the axe in planted in it, Timmy slowly walk up the steps slowly toward the room with a stump that had an axe implanted in it. Once she got to the second last step the bosmer try to take a look at the two would be ambushers; the girl who must be Blaze was clearly a mage due to wearing the signature robe while her friend Tree cladded in leather armor, there weapons were simple at that; the mage had a staff probably arm with some sort of destruction spell of some kind while her friend had an elven bow with matching arrows in his quiver. Although Timmy couldn't tell what there races they were but that was a mystery for later, as for now Timmy had to deal with the two still arguing.

The spell-sword consider her options; A) she could sneak up behind the mage first and put Nightgale blade through her back before taking out the archer B) cast a fire ball at them then work from there. The wood elf setting on A was going into action before she heard loud "uh." Timmy turn her head around to see a fully armored figure holding an war axe and shield of dwarven origin, the wood elf could see lights of the person eyes thought their helmet slit's. Timmy in nanosecond delivered a kick to the chest of the armored figure causing him to fall down the flight of stairs, the bosmer quickly shoot an ice wall spell at the entryway above before jumping from the side of the stairwell down onto the muddy floor and ran towards the nearby archway. The two would-be ambushers chased after their prey; the archer notch an arrow onto his bow string and charged towards the entryway without a second thought causing him to slip on the flesh made ice sending him cartwheeling down landing on the armored figure, the mage on the other hand melts the ice using a flame spell clearing the way for the casters to charge the steps before leaping from a third-ways down. On landing the Mage cast an ice spike at the Bosmer, Timmy reacted in time side-stepping the large icicle before turning around and sending a ball of fire at her foe. The mage in quick response conjuring up a ward, the fireball hit the protective magic making an explosion of flame and light.

The mage was soon defined and blinded by the blast even though she managed to stave off the flames there was no defense against the after effects; seeing nothing but white, high pitched noise mumming within her ear, still feeling the heat from the blaze. In a second thing started to comeback into focus for the Mage who had lower her ward to conserve on magicak, when things final came into view the mage eyes widen at the black mass rushing forwards causing her raise her staff as a flash came down. As the two weapons interlock with one another as the mage struggled with the shear force being weight down on her staff, Timmy on the overhand had little to no problem putting force downwards with one hand making her an opponent put effort trying to stop being sliced into that couldn't stop the wood elf from doing an underhanded cast at the Mage's torso. The mage filched in pain feeling the heavy heat burning away her skin and cooking the raw living flesh, as she stumble backwards give the wood elf the advantage; pulling the blade back before slashing her foe right hand cutting off three fingers causing the mage to drop her staff then delivering thrashed towards her left shoulder making the blade pairs through. The Mage could feel her live life forces and stamina being drain from her body slowly making the Mage feel tired, weak, and lightheaded as she couldn't stand any longer as the bosmer pushed the Mage aside as her mind faded into unconscious.

The Archer who just got up of from the armored figure watch his friend get toss aside like nothing stirred much anger within the young man causing to him notch an arrow in a heartbeat and aimed, Timmy watched as the archer's fingers released the string sending arrow into flight. The wood elf didn't have time to react as the arrowhead paired through the leather and into her lower thigh, her eye sight began to blur as the world around her became nightmarish the most apparent was the young man being twisted into a horrifying monster with blood leaking from mouth, eyes, and other places. The archer grinned as he watch his home brew go to work; a combo of blue dartwing and cyrodilic spadetail both of which could be found near lakes or other bodies of water, the two most ingredients for fear poison. As the wood elf began tremble the Archer withdraw his elven dagger from his belt readying to charge forward. Quickly moving one foot in front of the other, dagger position in hand the Archer quickly launched forward at Bosmer who let out a screaming of three words **"****FUS ROS DAH."**

Soon a blast wave of black and silver energy an escape from Timmy's month flew towards what she thought was a monster. As the blast wave strike the Archer sending him into flight he could feel the air leaving his lungs before everything went blink…

Timmy watch the twisted monster hit the wall making aloud creaking sound on imputed before bouncing off landing on the armored figure again who was trying to get up pinning him once again down. The Bosmer take deep breaths as effects the fear poison were off making things clear, she calmly walked to the bottom of the stair wall where the two men were pile on top of each other, she pull the Archer off the armor figure and put him aside before climbing on top of the armor figure and pulled off the helmet to reveal a young Breton with brown hair and blue eyes that were giving a look of annoyances at Timmy who in return give a sheepish smile and said "oh… hi there, Rend."

End of Ch.3 brawl in the Rat way 


	4. removing an arrow

Ch.4 removing arrow

The Ragged Flagon was a tavern inside Reften sewers system, the hidden base of the Thieves' Guild making it effetely the beating heart of the underworld… or at least smuggling and thieving trade in Skyrim; it placed in a large chamber with a big pool of water in the center surrounded stalls owned by varies merchants that had moved in due to the reassertion of the guild under the leadership of an Brynjolf and actions of a certain Bosmer who as of now was getting an arrow removed. Timmy let out of pain scream as the Alchemist finish pushing the arrow out from the other side of wood elf lower thigh, Rend now out of his dwarven armor and in mages robes looked displeased with Timmy as she sat on a chair that the Alchemist told her to sit on. Having done the surgical part the Alchemist reached over to his stalls counter and picked up two small glass bottles before turning back to Timmy.

"I think I don't have to tell you what theses do now" said the Alchemist knowing full well the girl is somewhat skill in alchemy should be able to tell what cornets of each bottle, he handed Timmy the first bottle that had its glass a reddish color to it. Timmy griped the bottle with her left hand and removed the cap with her right lifting it up to her nose, with one sniff the Bosmer turn her away in disgust at the intertwine smells of overcooked skeever, spoiled sea food, and ashes. Timmy turn her head back putting the mouth of the bottle to hers, slowly tiling her head back letting liquid fall onto her tongue before traveling into the throat the wood elf feature started to twist as the liquid tasted as bad as it smelled. The Alchemist and Rend watched on as the elder shock his head give a disappointing look while the younger still trying to maintain a look of displeasure had to suppress a laugh seeing Timmy face contort the way it did was kind of cute and couldn't suppress it for long let out a small chuckle causing the Bosmer to roll her eyes while blushing a little. As the last bitter drop journey into the wood elf throat sigil by one final gulp she pulled the bottle back and open her mouth to let out a gasp for air with tears forming on her eyelids before shocking her head and saying in a raspy voices "oh that was painfully."

"Well whatever keeps from getting sick." Retorted the Alchemist as he handed the next bottle to Timmy that had the same reddish color to it and just as last time down the contents; it wasn't as disgusting the other stuff but still pretty awful, the Bosmer could feel a warmth came from within the wound but instead being discomforting but the opposite. Soon there was a faint glow appeared as the flesh started to swell the hole made by the arrow unlit there was nothing left but a fresh scar and then it stared to hurt. Timmy who had to get undress for the arrow to be removed stood up from the chair she was sitting and walked over to a side table were brown trousers, along sleeve shirt, a belt, and pair of boots were places as was Rend paying The Alchemist for the fee. Once fully clothed Timmy left the stall not waiting for Rend to be done his chi-cha with the old man, the Breton in turn notice the Bosmer leaving and ended convention before chasing off after her with "see you later Herluin."

Timmy walked passed the varies stalls, underworld vendors, thieves, and other assorted criminals as she made her way towards the tavern needing speak with people on something's; first who was slandering her good name, and two what about this job near Blades-Meet. Continuing to at speed she was Rend catch up with Timmy "so are you going to tell me why I was kick down a flight of stairs." He ask maintaining a look of displeasure he had maintain once before causing the wood elf to let out a sigh "you alert them to-."

Rend cut her a quick "and fully armored man tumbling down steps don't, I could of help, I could of added, I could of stop that arrow striking you… I could have protected you!"

She stop walking before turning her distraction toward Rend "I know you mean will and all but as much you worry about me… I worry about more about you Rend." letting her brownish green eyes meet his blues "I remember when we were just students in Winterhold and we went into that ruin and- and-"

Tears started to form in the wood elf eyes at the shear thought at what happen in that forsaken places, Rends could feel his heart drop. He didn't want bring up Saarthal again; it was around the time when the two were glowing close and making a few friends before the whole trip to excavation site, after bit of misfortune He, Timmy, an argonian he befriend, a Redguard that Timmy befriend, Laster-gag a orc that both somehow befriend along three others became trapped from the rest of the group and had to find a way to rejoin them… unlikely for them to only way they have was clawing with draugr; mummified nord undead. This caused the other three students to bolt one an imperial girl knocking Rend as she fled further into the tunnels leaving the poor Breton at the mercy of a nearby draugr with war hand axe, likely for him the rest of the gang much more prepared with Timmy welding dwarven sword at the time came to Rends add slashing the undead creature into two and afterward he could remember pitting up the axe before advancing down the tunnel destroying draugr's with magic and weapons him plus companions welded before their foes minus his Argonian every time his magicak ran low he would resort to punching. Evenly reaching a large room with a large giant sphere at the center and a mummified body sitting on a throne in front of the object, it was at that Tolfdir had meet up with the group and everyone imitate ran towards sphere to look at but not Rend who instead was inspecting in the mummified body.

The last thing The Breton can remember is its empty eye-sockets glowing with a bright blue light as it came to life hold, shock Rend back up into a table as the draugr deathlord pit up a war axe resting on the side of the throne before raising up towering over the young mage. Their eyes interlocking; the creatures' lifeless unnatural glowing blues orbs stared into the more natural fearful ones of Rend as he watch the draugr rise the war axe above its head and then… blackness is all that Rend can remember, they did defeat the deathlord his friends. A few days later he came back into conscious four days later finding himself back at his room the hall of elements with Timmy sleeping in a chair beside his bed before letting out a yawn and waken up, when she saw the Breton had waken her face went sad to happy to anger before she started yelling; screaming how he scared half her to death and if Rend would ever do that again she would kill him… all before breaking down and sobbing. Rend found out later that she was the one who saved his life by breaking an magic talisman that her mom give to her and held vigil over Rend for duration that he was out. Rend feels pretty bad about this seeing Timmy also blames herself for what happen even thought it was his fault.

He reached his hand wiped away the tears from the Bosmer brown-green before saying "hey you shouldn't keep blaming that one incident."

"It was one incident to many." Timmy said sniffling in return, Rend pulled her which she didn't resist before wrapping her own arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest as two had a moment… people just walked as usual ignoring the scene all together as they went about their business. In a few minutes the two broke part.

"Let's go." Said the Dragonborn and the two their walk toward the Flagon.

End of Ch.4 removing an arrow


	5. Getting Information

Ch.5 Getting Information

The Ragged Flagon was set up in a little side cavern of the main cavern opposite of the entrance way with a wooden platform that was build outside the dining area that the guild fences sit, dining or serving area as whatever you wish to call it had three tables arranged in a random fashion with no set number of chairs at each. The bar was at the back end of the little side cavern with two stools line up at the front and a fire pit behind. Timmy and Rend walk cross another wooden platform besides the large one acting as means to access over into the establishment, with each foot step the two the sound creaking and creeping came from the wood making the Breton a little uneasy. Once the two were clear of the platform and feet firmly planted on the stone floor Rend spoke his mind "any idea who our slander is."

" Not a clue," Timmy replied in a deadpan voices before realizing something "wait how do know ab- wait why we're you down in the Ratway?"

"I found a poster while out on patrol around Whiterun, let's it described me in very colorful manner." Rend said looking around at the other patrons who were mostly unsurvey in nature before continuing "I just figured that the thieves guild would know who's trying to drag my good name through the mud an-." He stop short when saw the wood elf slightly giving him a death glare…

"And I thought maybe that I could stop by…"

"Nice save," Timmy said in flat sarcastic tone as too she scan the area, it was only a moment before she spotting another thieves guild member slumped over on a table with his balled head reflating the light from a candle. Timmy without waiting for Rend walked over to the table and pulled a chair up, she sit down before speaking.

"Delvin," she said to the sleeping man who replied with untellable mumbling. Timmy processed to tap the old man on shoulder, this caused the man to jerk violently off his chair sending Delvin falling to the floor.

_THUD!_

Nearby patrons looked momentary before returning back to their business, a few even let out a chuckles of amusements. Delvin let out a grunt as he tried to move his muscles to no a vale. Timmy was about rush from her chair if it wasn't for Rend who helped his fellow Breton back on his feet, once stood up straight Delvin violently shrugged off Rend before getting back onto his chair.

"Boss," Delvin said while wiping his face awake with right hand before making looking at Timmy; she could see that Delvin nose was red and there were heavy bags under his eyes.

"Long night Delvin?" Timmy asked as Rend pulled a chair to sit down.

"No… just slow," old Delvin replied slightly slurry voices still waking from his sleep and last night's mead.

"Ready… will then," said Timmy as she placed the two posts from before and asked "Any idea what those are about."

"There two pieces of badly fold paper which have been sat on," Delvin said sarcastic as he waved at a the new waitress who was hired about two weeks ago as Timmy could last recall, the wood elf rounded her eyes at the joke while Rend just plant his hand on his face.

"He he just joking with ya," the elder breton laughed causing his youngers to just stare at him with annoyances.

"Relax, the guild knows of the slander campaign launched against you along with several other people," Delvin said calmly as a matter of fact. Timmy raised her I brows a bit as she said "other people?"

"Oh yes, we haven't looked into it but there been minor reports from some recruits, one of ohm did who did a job at Markarth; he said that all that was on it is slander at the ruling Jarl for being empire sympathizer."

"Stromclocks" the bosmer ask.

"Seem a little childish for them," Delvin answered.

"Do not understatement how low these people can go," Timmy replied as her brows lowered. Timmy let out a sigh before speaking again "besides' who else would going around posting false trash about people they don't know."

"Will if experience has told me anything; any creature with intelligence can still be very dim witted in nature," Rend piled into the conversion causing Timmy to nod.

"Ok then moving on… what the other note then," Delvin asked as he picked it up with one hand.

"It's for a job near Blade Meets; it's a little hamlet on the border between Skyrim and Cyrodiil, it's mostly act as rest stop for merchants, travelers, and adventurers alike…" Timmy paused before continuing "it also had an iron mine at one time for a major source of income before being over ran by frost spiders."

The other two looked at her with brows raised. Timmy taken in a deep breath of air as she closed her eyes before reopening them and letting out a sigh "it's also my home town…"

End of Ch.5 Getting Information


	6. Sitting around with Friends

Ch. 6 Sitting around with Friends

The two Bretons just stare at the wood elf blandly before Delvin started to smirk a little "wait… are you saying that you're not from Valenwood?"

"Yes," Timmy answered unsure.

"You lived on the boarders… for most of your live." Delvin kept talking with smirk growing longer.

"Yes," replied Timmy again.

"So…" Delvin said before leaning forward on his stood and uttered in a low voice "was it a nord who showed you how to uses a bow!"

Timmy face's quickly turn into that of a soured prune while shouting "that happen the one time! ONE TIME!" This made Delvin burst out laughing that echoed though out the chamber, he'd laughed about one minute then stopping and started up again with every second going by the wood elf faces turning ever sourer. Finally when Delvin did actually stopped his laughing fit and then took a look at Timmy who giving him a very childish death glare… he then began laughing again with much more volume.

Rend who currently had his right hand pleased on his face uttered in annoyance "can we get back on track here."

Delvin laugher slowed down to a halt before saying "sorry but… it was the most hilarious thing I ever saw; who knew someone land arr-."

Timmy slummed her head down on the table "You're never going to let me live that down, are you." She groaned. Rend pulled his right hand off his face and tiled his back a little be muttering the words 'thank you' before tilling it back and speaking "and are there any other deals on it."

"Well," Timmy as she lifted her off the table "it talked about a ruin… probably it's the old dwarven fortress that eastwards of the north passes…"

Rend garbed the folded poster off the table and unfolded it "its say here that the payment is 10,000 septims…" he said to Timmy "don't you have that amount of money already?"

"Maybe I want more… or I want to go and visit my home," Timmy replied with brown-green mixed eye starring at his blues.

"Oh" he said with faces turning a little red, he quickly shake his head before speaking again "so why do you need a job to go back home?"

"Well I didn't have the time," she said unconvincingly tone.

"Right…" Delvin said very unconvinced voice as the new waitress came up and placed a dark blueish colored bottle with a paper label wrapped around its body; on the label was an emblem of a beehive with a flower on it.

"Black-briar Resevre," Timmy thought out loud as the older breton uncorked the bottle. The waitress walked away as Delvin raised the bottle to his mouth; as the liquid flowed over the rim and past his lips onto the tongue, Delvin could feel a slight burning with a very strong bitter taste as the fluid travelled down into his throat. After taking one huge gulp, he put the bottle back on the table and said to the waitress "I'll pay later."

The waitress rolled her eyes as she walked away give old Delvin a light wacky on the head, he looked back at the others "Maven give us a major job last week; order us to take down a up and coming business that in her words 'maybe cause a minor decline Black-briar mead sales' or something like that." He said with sarcastic joy "A quartered of the payment was in mead for the Flagon, uh"

Timmy frowned at Delvin who just smiled in return. Rend just shock as returned his attention back to the poster in his hands and lightly screened it, in a few seconds his eyes began to widen "um we may have a problem!" the others turn their heads back Rend "this."

He placed the poster back down the table and pointed at lower left area, Timmy and Delvin leaned forwards to get a better look; at first look you wouldn't have even notices it nut on closer in examination one could see the faint out lines of light grey that were formed in an emblem of a cowl with two fox's head flanking it on both sides.

"The symbol of the Cyrodil thieves' guild; The Grey Foxes" Delvin spoke before they all looked up at each other as an odd quietness fell a upon the three area…

Timmy broke the silence "I think I need to see Brynjolf…"

End of Ch. 6 Sitting around with Friends


	7. More information

Ch. 7 More information

Rend and Timmy got up from their sits, Timmy grad the two posters and waved goodbye to Delvin who in turn lifted his of bottle in some form of salute before taking a swing. The two walked pasted the bar to the back hallway, they turn right toward a cupboard at the end.

"Wait a second," Timmy told Rend as she reached into her pants pocket, Rend just starched out his arms and put them behind his head. The two stood there with only noise coming faintly behind them, then Rend ask a question "do you think she still mad."

Timmy stopped rummaging through her pocket and turned to face Rend, she give a much dumfounded expression as the wood elf made an 'umh' sound as she snuggled to come up with answer.

_How has it been since I give Lilian that ugly scar _Timmy as wonder only return to her key rummaging, Rend let out a sigh "you know that woman hold a grudge, which I can understand seeing what-."

"She knew what she was doing when she challenged me to a duel," Timmy cut in as finally pulled out the key to the cupboard "if she didn't want to get a disfigured then maybe Lily should have tried to cheated." Timmy finished as inserted the key into the key hole, she then twisted it.

_Click_

Timmy pulled the cupboard door open walked in with Rend following in behind closing the door shut. Timmy pushed the false backing of the cupboard to the other side and stepped through "and besides, she in the Imperial city now" The wood elf said with confidence as she walked toward the door way. Timmy opened the door to the thieves' guild headquarters; the Cistern like Ragged Flagon it is a large chamber with channels running thought it into the center were a massive hole above had light shining through Reften well above illuminating the water and a ring shaped platform suspend above the pool, contacting to the platform were three ramps that a bridged to different areas around the cistern; opposite from entrance, to the right of that there was a random an assortment of beds acting as a sleeping area for members, opposite of the sleeping area were a hallway that lead to a training room. Timmy walked around the ring shape platform over a makeshift rope bridge passing the shrine of Nocturnal; the daedric patron of thieves. Timmy could feel as she walked past the black marvel statue that its unmoving eyes were watching the wood elf every step. Once Timmy and Rend were past the shrine they final reached a desk where a nord in black thieves' guild armor was sitting behind looking down at some paper work, the man looked up from his work; he had a black bread along with long a mare of black hair.

"Ha lass, long time don't see, what have you been up?" The man ask as he sat back with arms crossed, Timmy's faces' turn a red color as reached she rubbed the back of her head.

"I was busy with something…" Timmy said unconvincingly to Brynjolf who just give a little chuckle unconvinced "really now… because last I heard that you were at the Bee and Burb having a good time before disappearing into your house for five days."

Timmy open her mouth to reply but instead just dropped her head and let out a morn, Brynjolf let out a sigh "Most of us got a little scared when you didn't leave your house, some of us thought the battle with the World Eater."

"Slay a dragon isn't easy, killing a god is even harder." Timmy unuttered grumbly "I needed some time off, and besides the places has been run."

Brynjolf scored at the wood elf in amusement "yap… things have been going steady since you gotten rid of old Mercer the guild luck has… well you know; turned." He said as if the final words were an inside joke to Rend as he saw Timmy smirked a little.

"But… it seem that other things are coming over the horizons like -."

"The silver foxes?" Timmy finished off as pulled out poster and unfolded "I found this in the marketplace today and showed Delvin already; they're at Blades Meets doing something…"

Timmy trailed of near the end, Rend tried to continue from there "we were wondering if you had information."

"One of our recruit's that came back from a job says that he saw a few Silver Fox Thieves Guild members hanging around in the tavern in Falkreath." Brynjolf told the two, Rend slightly elbowed Timmy to snap her into reality.

"Oh really," the wood elf stammered quickly before batting the inside of her check and asking "this recruit didn't happen to see a black haired woman with a scar running from the top left to the bottom right?"

"He didn't say, lass." Brynjolf said as a matter of fact causing the wood elf to frown a bit.

"Thank you Brynjolf, we'll take our leave." Timmy said and the two companions left, making their way towards the way they came.

"So… I guess we're taking a trip to… Blade Meets?"

Timmy let out a nerves laugh.

End of Ch. 7 More information


End file.
